Azuma's Masterpiece
by Everyone-has-a-story
Summary: Azuma Yunoki has a heart of ice. When an old friend of Kazuki's come into town, she brings with her a shining smile and warms the heart of someone Kahoko didn't think even had one. With another recital coming up, Azuma is inspired and love is in the air.


Unfortunately, I don't own La Corda D'Oro.

Read and Review, this idea for this story was based on a comment one of my friends made: Everyone deserves someone. Enjoy!

* * *

**Azuma's Masterpiece:**

Chapter One:

Katsumi Masumoto collapsed on the chair in her new home. It was one thing to move to another state, for she'd lived in America all through her school years, but it was another thing to move halfway around the world. It didn't help that she was expected to go to school the next day, an entirely new one she might add. At least she got to take music class this year. She really was quite tired. Maybe she'd doze off for a while.

.xXx.

"KATSUMI MASUMOTO!!" Her aunt yelled. Katsumi jumped out of her floor pallet she'd been sleeping in. How she'd gotten there, she didn't remember. "Get out of bed NOW! You'll be late!"

Panic went through her mind as she searched the room full of boxes for her stupid backpack. She even searched in the most unlikely of places but still no luck. Then she heard her aunt's dog snort.

"Fluffy!" She cried. "Let go of my backpack!"

She grabbed it and tried to take it out of the dog's slobbering grip. It ended up as a tug of war between two forces of nature. Katsumi vs. Fluffy.

When she finally managed to get it out of his grasp she ended up with a quarter of her book bag missing.

"Great!" She cried. "Now, I have to go to school with THIS as a book bag."

She ran to the room she thought was the kitchen. She was running, despite her aunt's protests, and something squishy ran through her toes.

"Oh, that's just wonderful isn't it?" She didn't quite dare looking down though, for the fear of it being something she really hated. "Please tell me that's not what I think it is."

Her aunt sighed. "It's just eggs."

Katsumi relaxed. "Gross. Better, but gross."

Instead of eating breakfast, and making her even later, she grabbed a snack and bolted out the front door. She couldn't be late for her first class could she?

.xXx.

Len sighed and tried to ignore all the loud, talkative voices behind him. Mostly, he was tuning out Kahoko, Kazuki wasn't here yet but that wasn't unusual, Azuma was silent as usual and Keiichi was asleep. Again. He was just beginning to relax when an excited, blue haired girl burst through the door.

"I am so sorry I'm late!" She cried. "You see, this morning, I woke up and the dog tried to eat my book bag, then I stepped in breakfast well my breakfast anyway, I don't know what it was doing on the floor but personally, I like tables. See I just moved here from America and-"

Kanazawa-san cut her off. "You're name is?"

Azuma rolled his eyes, Len could tell he already didn't like her.

"Katsumi Masumoto." She responded proudly.

Then a very loud Kazuki burst through the door. "Sorry I'm late I- Hey! Katsumi!!"

So the two knew eachother. Well, it wasn't that surprising. Len wouldn't be surprised if they were related.

"Let me introduce you to the gang!" Kazuki said excitedly. He pointed his finger at Len first. "That's Len, he plays the violin. That's Azuma, he plays the flute, That's Kahoko, she plays the violin too, then there's Keiichi, he plays the cello and Ryotaro plays the piano!"

Katsumi scratched her head in confusion and furrowed her brow. "So-" She said pointing to Azuma. "That's Keiichi and he plays the- violin?"

"No, you idiot, I am Azuma and I play the flute." Azuma corrected.

Katsumi shrugged and grinned. "Flute, violin, same thing."

Azuma rolled his eyes. "No, a violin is a string intstrument, a flute is a wind instrument."

"So you must be full of hot air then?" Katsumi realized her insult too late. "I- I mean, it takes a lot of air to make noise out of that thing right?"

Kahoko grinned. "Don't worry, you can say that, he's just full of a lot of angry air and repressed feelings."

Azuma glared at Katsumi, although, she didn't flinch like they usually did. She just smiled and went on, pointing at different people and trying, although failing miserably, which person played which instrument.

Kazuki just grinned like it was ordinary for someone to confuse two very differnt people with very different musical instruments.

Kanazawa-san cleared his throat. "Okay people, since Ms. Masumoto is new who'll show her around today?"

Kazuki sighed. He would show his old friend around the school but he was busy that day. Kahoko was busy too and Len, well Len, was just grumpy. Keiichi would probably fall asleep while showing her around, so he was out.

"Azuma!" Kanazawa announced. "You'll show Ms. Masumoto around."

Azuma glared at Katsumi. There was no way he was doing that. Maybe he'd feed her to his fan club later.

.xXx.

Azuma wound up bringing Katsumi around the school. He didn't do it willingly though. He showed her the cafeteria and most of her classes. Which turns out, much to his dismay, that they'd take all of the same classes. They rounded the corner and entered the foyer of the main school building to see a group, a rather large one at that, gathered there.

"Hey, what's with the gathering?!" Katsumi asked excitedly, grabbing his arm. "A secret club perhaps?!"

Azuma rolled his eyes. "They're my fan club."

But before she could say anything, the group had spotted them. "Hey!" One girl cried angrily. "Who's that holding onto Azuma?!"

Katsumi immediately threw his arm away from her. "Get her!"

Katsumi headed for the hills, well in this case, the hallway. Azuma wasn't too far behind. He never did like getting ambushed. Even if it was by his own fan club. Katsumi turned a corner and ducked inside a closet.

Azuma mentally cursed her. He knew she'd leave him out here to get trampled. Right as he passed the door, she opened it and grabbed him, throwing him inside, slamming it just as the girls ran past.

"Remind me again why we're being chased by crazed fanatics?" She asked, as she slumped against the wall.

"I told you already, they're my fan club."

"Fan club?!" She raised her eyebrows. "You? As in Azuma Yunoki?"

"Ye-" He didn't get to respond fully for she'd started laughing hystarically.

"I just can't see it." She said through chuckles. "Len or Katzuki I can understand, but all you do is play the piccolo. That doesn't take much talent."

"I play the flute and I would imagine that the piccolo requires talent."

"Eh, flute piccolo same thing." She shrugged. "Now back to more amusing matters, what's up with the fan club? Why'd they attack me?"

Azuma frowned at her idoicy. He smoothed out his hair and cleared his throat. "They must think you are dating me."

Katsumi went into another fit of giggles. "Yeah right, you're too grumpy. You don't even have to wake up on the wrong side of the bed, I think you live there."

Azuma sighed and ignored her. There was no use talking to ignorant people. They heard the door knob turn and Kazuki flung open the door. Why oh why did it have to be Kazuki?

His face was horrified. "What are you doing in the closet with Katsumi?! The rumors are true!!" He grabbed a startled Katsumi and glared at Azuma. "Stay away from her you perverted freak!"

Azuma sighed. Katsumi blushed a deep red. "Actually, Kazuki, we were hiding from his fan club."

Kazuki sweatdropped. "Sure that's what they all say! First it's the closet, then it's the- the- Well that's what they all say!"

Katsumi rolled her eyes. "Want something to eat?"

Kazuki's eyes brightened at the mention of food. "Sure!"

Azuma rolled his eyes, Kazuki had a short attention span. Katsumi grabbed Kazuki's hand and dragged him off to go find something to eat.

"So!" Azuma heard her yell. "Let's invite Kahoko, Ryotaro, and Len, something's going on there, I can tell." She shot a look at Azuma. "And Len's more talented than SOME piccolo player I know."

Azuma rolled his eyes again. "It's the flute you idiot."


End file.
